Electronic thermometers are becoming ever more widely used especially in the field of medicine and patient care. Although such thermometers are initially relatively expensive compared to mercury thermometers, they are comparable in overall cost to mercury thermometers when the electronic thermometers are used with disposable probe covers, and further, when the breakage costs and routine sterilization costs of mercury thermometers are considered. Electronic thermometers are capable of much faster temperature measurement which significantly reduces the time required of costly and scarce medical personnel. Probe covers are a significant portion of the operating costs of electronic thermometers. One conventional technique for manufacturing them employs injection molding techniques which utilize very expensive machines and dies and require costly skilled labor. In addition injection molding techniques require that the probe covers have a certain minimum wall thickness which is in excess of that required for its function as a probe cover.